Setups To Supremepack
Dont forget to look at the Setups for Diamond Packs. Also in any of the setups, nothing is stopping you from doing some loops! There are many ways to reach the duodecillions, but only two of those possible ways to reach it is actually shown here. Duodecillions Setup This setup builds off of the Octillions setup for Setups for Progression Packs. It adds a few more upgraders in order to reach duodecillions. The First Half If you don't have the setup from the Setups to progression, here's the items you need to place for that part of this setup. For your mines, put 2-3 Enhanced Mineral Droppers. A Trash Filter. 8 Retro Future Upgraders. A Narrowing Conveyor. An Elevation Conveyor. 12 Molecular Condensers. A Small Conveyor (prevents ore from skipping over the obsidian totem upgraders) 4-5 Obsidian Totem Upgrader. 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader. A Diamond Amplifier (If you are going for Dud then place this at the end) This is where the setup starts to diverge from the Octillions setup. A Mechanical Mayhem. A Mother Ship Upgrader. The Second Half You have two different options here. One uses upgraders from the Mutated Emerald Pack, while the other uses Crimson Force. Both options use loops. The way these loops work is the same as how the loop from the High Quadrillions Setup in Setups to progression works. If you do not know how these loops are controlled, refer to the High Quadrillions setup from Setups to progression. Option 1 This option uses upgraders from easy mode. Construct a loop that contains Flamin' Fortune and The Zombie Hand. Construct another loop that contains The Claw, Lava Stasis Concentrator, Mutated Marshmallow Upgrader, and a few Defficient Emerald Attachment Upgraders. Add 1-2 Radioactive Dropgraders. A Quad Tack. An Emerald Solar Refiner. A Diamond Amplifier. An Archaeological Collector. Loop the ores through Flamin' Fortune and Zombie Hand for a bit over three minutes before releasing the ores to the next loop. Loop the ores through the Claw and other upgraders for around 30 seconds before releasing the ores to the upgraders leading to the collector. Option 2 This option uses Crimson Force and is a little trickier to execute. However, it does not include easy mode upgraders. Construct a loop that contains Flamin' Fortune and The Zombie Hand. Construct another loop that contains The Claw and Lava Stasis Concentrator. Make yet another loop with Crimson Force. Add 1-2 Radioactive Dropgraders. A Diamond Amplifier. An Archaeological Collector. Loop the ores through Flamin' Fortune and Zombie Hand for a bit over three minutes before releasing the ores to the next loop. Loop the ores through the Claw and Lava Stasis Concentrator for around 30 seconds before releasing the ores to the final loop. Loop the ores through Crimson Force until the ores have been upgraded around 10 times by Crimson Force. You do not want to loop the ores for too long as they will get destroyed on the 20th upgrade! Both of these setups should make duodecillions, and once you get duodecillions and some resources, you can get a Supreme Pack! To go further, look at the Setups for Diamond Pack.Category:Setups